Persigue al amor y huira, huye y te perseguira
by Linda4257
Summary: Arthur y Gilbert comparten departamento. Sin embargo, una apuesta lo cambiara todo entre ellos... Un de ellos estara dispuesto a conquistar al otro sin importar nada...
1. Las apuestas en el amor son peligrosas

_**Persigue al amor y huira, huye del amor y te perseguirá.**_

_**1.- Las apuestas en el amor son peligrosas...**_

_-Despierta...- dijo una melodiosa (molesta) voz, sacudiéndolo fuertemente- Wake up, Gilbert..._

_-Cinco minutos mas...- respondio cierto albino mientras se daba vuelta en el sillón de la sala. – Estamos en un país libre y puedo dormir todo lo que quiera…_

_- Entonces no debiste de irte de parranda con tus amigotes…Ademas por que diablos hiciste todo este desastre... parate y recoge todo esto. _

_¿Es que acaso no lo entendia? Solo queria dormir un poco mas...El hecho de que hubiera ido a beber con sus amigos y llegara las 5 de la mañana con la mayor borrachera del mundo; no tenia nada que ver. Si ese britanico con el cual compartía departamento no lo entendia, no podia hacer nada al respecto._

_-Levantate de una maldita vez- grito su compañero lanzándole una almohada- Bloody Hell! Acaso piensas quedarte todo el dia ahi... Si quieres dormir en paz al menos deberías limpiar este desastre- continuo mientras recogía las latas de cerveza esparcidas por todo el lugar._

_Gilbert sonrió internamente. Era la misma escena de todas las mañanas. Aunque hasta cierto punto se podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado. E incluso sabía como sacar provecho de ello y divertirse un poco a costa de Arthur, el cual era el nombre de su compañero de departamento. Si no lo dejaba dormir al menos lo molestaría un poco._

_-Soy demasiado awesome para hacer eso ¿Sabias?... No me puedo rebajar a hacer eso. Además para eso te tengo a ti…- dijo abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole. _

_-¿Quien demonios te crees?- dijo un colérico ingles arrojándole una de las latas de cerveza_

_-¡Auch! Solo era una broma- Cuando se enojaba podía ser tan agresivo..._

_- Stupid... No soy tu sirvienta, ni nada parecido. Wake up now! Idiot…- siguió tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y tirándolo al piso-Limpia este maldito desastre. Como el caballero que soy no pienso dejar que este departamento sea un basurero, ¿me oyes?_

_-Si, lo entiendo. Me imagino que no quieres que tu amado Alfred vea lo vea…- Las mejillas del ingles se tiñeron de rojo mientras el albino sonreía derribado en el suelo_

_-¿Q...qué diablos dices?...- tartamudeo Arthur con la cara completamente roja- No…no es que el me guste… o algo así… el y yo solo... solo somos amigos… ¿de donde has sacado semejante tontería?..._

_- Solo amigos como no…- rio Gilbert levantándose. Cualquiera que tuviera vista se daría cuenta de que se moría por ese estadounidense… Claro que Alfred no contaba en la lista de personas con buena vista. A veces se sorprendía de que no se hubiera dado cuenta ya. Era tan obvio…_

_-De todas maneras no cambies el tema y ponte a limpiar…- ataco el ingles- Voy a hacer el desayuno, cuando acabe quiero ver este lugar limpio.- trato de dar por acabada la conversación dándose la vuelta y yendo hacia la cocina._

_El prusiano sonrió maquiavélicamente. Su brillante mente tienia una maravillosa idea. Aun no terminaba, todavía tenia que vengarse por el golpe que Arthur le había dado…_

_Aprovechando que el ingles estaba descuidado, se abalanzo sobre el y lo tiro al piso, colocandose encima de el. Arthur intento defenderse del ataque, pero el prusiano fue más rapido. Con un habil movimiento, sujeto sus muñecas con una mano mientras ponia sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cintura. El ingles trato de levantarse, lanzandole insultos y maldiciones hasta quedarse sin habla. Su compañero no hacia mas que sonreir al ver la desesperación del britanico._

_-¡¿Que te pasa imbécil?! ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- grito furioso el rubio- ¿Que demonios quieres? _

_El de ojos rojos solo se rio con fuerza, aproximando lentamente su rostro al suyo, hasta que quedaron a pocos centrimetros de distancia. Demasiado cerca para el rubio. El de ojos color esmeralda sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a teñirse de carmín y su respiración se volvía mas agitada producto del cansancio de tanto forcejear o tal vez por otra cosa._

_-Esta es mi venganza…- susurro Gilbert en su oído, provocándole un escalofrio. Arthur cerro los ojos esperando cualquier cosa del albino. Sin embargo, no sucedió nada. Sintio como el otro se apartaba de el y oyo un pequeño tintineo metalico. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue una cascada dorada que caia sobre el, provocando que casi se ahogara. El muy idiota le habia arrojado cerveza encima..._

_-¡Eres un imbecil!- le grito el rubio apunto de abalanzarse sobre Gilbert para estrangularlo, mientras este se carcajeaba al ver el estado en el que habia quedado- Hijo de motherfucker. Acabas de arruinar mi playera favorita- agrego secandose - Esta vez si no te la vas a acabar..._

_Arthur se arrojo encima del prusiano y ambos estuvieron forcejeando por un rato. Golpes y patadas voladoras iban de aqui a alla. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera por vencido. Su lucha continuo por un rato mas hasta que ambos terminaron derribados en el suelo, completamente exhaustos._

_-Esto si que es divertido, ¿no crees?- comento el albino riendo fuertemente_

_-Callate, idiota. Por tu culpa mi camisa esta arruinada... Ademas de que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo como si no tuviera cosas mas importantes que hacer... _

_-No creo que haya una cosa mas importante que juguetear un rato con mi maravillosa persona, y tambien pienso que no te puedes divertir mas con tus cosas aburridas que conmigo_

_-Idiot... -repitio el ingles mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a su habitacion para cambiarse._

_Gilbert solo se rio de la respuesta de su compañero, observando como se iba. Se quedo un rato tirado en el suelo, pensando en ciertas cosas. De pronto, sacudio su cabeza para ahuyentar sus pensamientos._

_En cuanto termino de recoger todo y de tomar un baño. Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Al llegar al comedor vio a su compañero sentado tomando una taza de te y comiendo uno de sus (horribles) según él deliciosos scones. Gilbert se sirvió una taza de café y un poco de cereal. Cualquier cosa era mejor que su espantosa comida. Todavía recordaba la vez que había probado su comida, termino en el hospital por tres días. _

_-Kesesese... ¿Acaso piensas darle esas cosas a Alfred?- pregunto mirando con recelo una caja llena de scones que estaba sobre la mesa_

_-Si- respondió Arthur- Le prepare mis mejores scones para que aprenda a respetar mi comida. No puedo creer que se burlara de mi comida… que tienen de especial esas apestosas hamburguesas…_

_Gilbert se apiado mentalmente del americano. Aunque por lo general el estadounidense solía zafarse fácilmente de esas situaciones._

_-Esta bien que no le guste tu comida. Pero no es motivo para que lo mates…- dijo el albino tratando de provocarlo_

_-¿Cómo que matarlo?... –habló enojado el ingles- Mi comida es la mejor y no le hace daño a nadie…_

_-Si, claro. Díselo al perro del vecino de a lado que se murió por comer uno de tus scones._

_-¡¿Que?¡ Vete al demonio, Gilbert – contesto- Ese estúpido perro se murió por caer de la azotea no por mi comida._

_-Lo que tu digas... - contesto el albino no muy convencido. El juraba que habia visto como el perro caia fulminado despues de haber comido el scone._

_-Para que veas lo bondadoso que soy , te regalare uno preparado especialmente por mi.- dijo mientras le ofrecia uno con la mano_

_-Prefiero tomar cianuro...- lo rechazo el awesome prusiano. Probablemente el cianuro sabria mejor y seria mas rapida y menos dolorosa su muerte. Al ver que la cara del britanico se ponia verde del coraje, decidio salir corriendo de ahi antes que le arrojara sus (bombas de destruccion masiva) scones_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_Gilbert se emcontraba mortalmente aburrido. ¿La razon? Muy simple. Habia sido arrastrado por sus dos mejores amigos a la biblioteca de la universidad donde estudiaban. ¿Que demonios iba a hacer en un lugar tan poco awesome? Todo por culpa de sus perveridos amigos que estaban espiando a sus presas, es decir, a sus proximas conquistas. Suspiro resignado y apoyo su mano en su menton, observando como cierto frances desnudaba con la mirada a un inocente canadiense que esta sentado a tres mesas de ellos. Mientras que un español, no perdia detalle de los movientos de un italiano. Estaba a punto de mandar a sus amigos al demonio y largarse de ese horrible lugar, cuando noto la presencia de un muy familiar ingles, sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas . N o era extraño que estuviese ahi, ya que el estudiaba literatura. Una carrera igual de aburrida que el._

_-Podemos largarnos de una vez- comento recordando el hecho de que odiaba estar ahi- Si quieren acostarse con ellos, entonces invitenlos a salir... _

_-Mon ami, me parece que no conoces el amor- respondio el frances- Estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos del ser amado... Esa es la misteriosa y compleja naturaleza del amor... Adeamas estoy seguro de que aqui encontraras a alguien que te haga sentir el amour..._

_-Sobretodo en un lugar tan horrible y lleno de tipos tan aburridos como Arthur..._

_-¿Y quien dice que el no es esa persona?- agrego el español_

_-¿Estan seguros de que estamos hablando de la misma persona?- pregunto dudando de la estabilidad mental de sus amigos. ¿Que podia tener de atractivo ese cejon y amargado britanico. _

_Los tres amigos voltearon a ver al susodicho en cuestion. El cual solo les dirigio una mirada de enojo y un insulto entre dientes._

_-¿Y bien?- pregunto el frances_

_-Estan mal de la cabeza, ni loco me meteria con ese aburrido y amagado cejon..._

_Ambos amigos sonrieron de forma perversa e intercambiaron unas palabras entre si, dejando al albino de lado. Tenian una maravillosa idea para divertirse un poco a costa de el. _

_-¿Que te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- propuso Francis_

_-Es algo que hasta ni siquiera tu podrias hacer- completo Antonio_

_-El asombroso yo puede con cualquier cosa...-dijo muy seguro de si_

_-Entonces no tendras problema en darle un beso a Arthur...- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-¡¿QUE?!- grito Gilbert -¿Estan locos o que?_

_-Ya ves- susurro el frances con malicia a su compañero- Te dije que no seria capaz..._

_-Es cierto- contesto el español- por lo visto no es capaz de hacer casi cualquier cosa_

_-Pero...- trato de defenderse el prusiano- Esta bien. Les demostrare lo increible que soy ..._

_Gilbert se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio hacia detras de unos estantes donde el imgles buscaba unos libros, ajeno al hecho de que alguien se acercaba a el y no con buenas intenciones... Con rapido movimiento, lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia la pared, en una parte donde nadie los pudiera ver. Lo arrincono entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejandolo sin forma de escaparse. El ingles trato de alejarlo dandole varios golpes en el pecho._

_-¿Que diablos crees que estas haciendo? Sueltame de unavez..._

_-Deberias estar agradecido de que alguien tan maravilloso como yo haga esto...- susurro en su oido_

_Lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperaba el britanico. Gilbert agarro su barbilla y fue acercando lentente sus labios hasta que quedaron sobre los suyos. Arthur trato de apartarlo, pero el otro apreto mas su boca contra la suya. Tomandolo posesivamente de la cintura imtentado profundizar mas el beso. Sin saber como el de ojos esmeralda abrio sus labios permitiendole el paso a su boca. Intensificando el osculo. Besandose apasionadamente por un par de minutos, luchado por tener el control. Cuando se separaron, un fino hilo de saliva unia sus bocas mientras recuperaban el aliento. _

_-Despues de todo no estuvo tan mal...- hablo primero el albino observando con una sonrisa como su compañero respiraba entrecortadamente y tenia las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Repentinamente el ingles lo abofeteo en la cara._

_-¿Quien puta madre te has creido?- le grito - Yo...yo no estoy para tus estupideces... Yo amo a...a..._

_-Lo se. Aunque apuesto a que no eres capaz de decirselo... Este beso no significo nada para mi y creo que tampoco para ti._

_El prusiano se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar..._

_Si eso es lo que el habia dicho ¿Entonces por que no podia olvidar ese beso? Gilbert bebio lo ultimo que quedaba de su cerveza.y suspiro molesto. Se encontraba solo en su departamento, tirado en el sofa rodeado de varias botellas de cerveza. Arthur habia salido a cenar con el insoportable americano . Probablemente le confesaria su amor y vivirian felices para siempe. ¿A el que debia de importarle?_

_En ese momento se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta . No tenia ganas de ver a nadie. Pero no tenia mas opcion que abrir ya que el que tocaba parecia que iba a tirar la puerta. Cuando abrio la puerta, vio a un ingles ebrio que apenas podia sostenerse en pie. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Arthur se abalanzo sobre el y lo beso en los labios._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._


	2. El amor hace al mundo girar

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Hiramuya- sama_

_Por fin, el segundo capitulo. Un poco largo, pero bueno._

_Tal vez un detalle o dos que no les agrade a las fans del USxUK_

_*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.**..*.*.*.*..**..*.*..*.*._

_**2.- El amor hace al mundo girar.**_

_Un muy molesto inglés observo su reloj por tercera vez. Porque demonios tardaba tanto Alfred... Media hora de retraso era inaceptable. Suspiro profundamente, sabía perfectamente que el americano no era la persona más puntual del mundo. Tomó su taza de té, bebiendo un poco de su contenido. Era extraño que lo hubiera citado en ese restaurante tan elegante. Lo único que le había comentado era que tenía una noticia muy importante que decirle. Últimamente había estado actuando raro, parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes, ya casi no lo molestaba y solía desaparecer frecuentemente. No es que le preocupara, ni nada parecido... Simplemente quería saber que era lo que le sucedía a Alfred. Después de todo era su amigo... _

_Aunque tal vez no sólo era eso... No recordaba ni cuando, ni cómo era que se había enamorado de ese estúpido come hamburguesas. Y es que realmente ni el mismo podía explicar cómo o por que le gustaba, a pesar de que lo único que hacia era burlarse de el. O ver sus odiosas películas, o comer su apestosa comida, o creerse el superheroe, o decir que los aliens sí existían. Pero debía admitir que a veces solía ser más calmado, se preocupaba por él a su manera y era muy divertido estar con el. Incluso lo hacia reír cuando estaba triste (se reía de sus idioteces, claro). Alfred siempre había sido su amigo. No quería perderlo. Por eso nunca le había confesado sus sentimientos. Sí lo rechazaba no podría soportarlo. No quería estar lejos de el, así tuviese que ocultar su amor. Sólo deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a su lado... Tal vez el idiota de Gilbert tenía razón y no era capaz de decirselo. De todas formas ¿a el que diablos le importaba? Ni siquiera entendía porque demonios lo habia besado. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar el beso. No era que le hubiese gustado, ni nada de eso; pero debía admitir que ese imbécil sabía lo que hacía... Seguramente era alguna más de sus estupidas bromas..._

_-¡Artie! -oyó que gritaba una voz chillona e infantil desde el otro lado del restaurante - Sorry por llegar tarde..._

_El de ojos esmeralda lo miro con una veníta en la sien. Estaba haciendo el ridículo enfrente de todos. No sabía quién era peor, sí el o el estúpido de Gilbert. Respiro profundo, sería una larga noche. Aunque lo que no sabía el británico era que no sería precisamente como lo pensaba. El americano se acerco sonriente y se sentó en la mesa._

_-Bien- comenzó el inglés - ¿Cuál era la noticia tan importante que querías darme?_

_-No comas ansias que el Hero pronto te lo dirá -respondió mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Arthur pensó que seguramente era alguna de sus habituales tonterias. Tal vez había conseguido pruebas de que los alliens existían o algo así. _

_-Aquí está -agregó sacando una pequeña caja. La abrió y la extendió hasta donde estaba el otro rubio. Está contenía un anillo de oro con un diamante en el centro. -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-W...What? - fue lo único que pudo responder el ojiverde. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y no creía lo que habia oído._

_- No creo que se haya oído del todo bien... -murmurro Alfred sin prestarle atención- Tal vez algo menos formal... No creo que le guste a ella..._

_-¿Ella?-pregunto aún más confundido y con las mejillas todavía sonrojadas._

_-Sí. A Emily.- dijo el americano tratando de encontrar una buena pose - ¡Jajajaja! Creo que todavía no te he contado sobre ella... ¡Que olvidadizo soy! Nos conocimos hace un par de meses, nuestros padres son amigos y ellos nos presentaron. Hemos estado saliendo desde entonces, creo que ella es una gran chica y por eso le voy a proponer matrimonio. Tu eres mi mejor amigo por eso quiero que la conozcas y seas nuestro padrino de boda. _

_Arthur sintió como todo su mundo se venía abajo. Sus mejillas se pusieron palidas, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, tratando de sonreír para ocultar su dolor._

_- ¡Ahí está! -gritó el americano, corriendo en dirección hacía la entrada del lugar. Luego de unos segundos llegó acompañado de una hermosa chica. La joven era alta y esbelta; de cabello rubio, un poco corto; además de tener unos grandes y bellos ojos azules._

_-Ella es Emily -dijo presentandola -El es Arthur, ya te había platicado de él._

_-Mucho gusto - dijo la joven dándole su mano. -Me alegra conocerte, Alfred me ha contado mucho sobre ti._

_- El gusto es mío -respondió fríamente el inglés. _

_Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Y Alfred hizo su proposición de matrimonio, incluyendo una pose bastante ridícula. Ella aceptó y el americano pidió una botella de champán para celebrar. El inglés sólo observaba la escena, sin decir nada, con una sonrisa amarga._

_-Creo que es hora que me vaya...- dijo tomando su copa, bebiendo el licor de un sólo trago -Ustedes tienen muchas cosas que hablar y parece que sobro aquí..._

_-Pero...- intentó replicar el americano -Todavía no hemos cenando, puedes acompañarnos un rato más..._

_-Está bien...- dijo el otro rubio - Recordé que tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Muchas felicidades por su boda..._

_El ojiverde se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente del lugar. Lo único que quería era escapar de ahí. No ver más esa escena... Tan pronto como abandono el restaurante las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Bloody Hell! ¿Por que las cosas habían terminado así?..._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.* * *._

_Arthur caminaba lentamente por la calle, apenas sí podía sostenerse en pie. Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto alcohol había tomado. Miro una botella casí vacía de ron que llevaba en su mano y la acercó a sus labios bebiendo lo que quedaba de ella con un sólo trago. Arrojandola al piso una vez vacía. Ya ni siquiera eso importaba...Sólo quería olvidar... No recordar que ese estúpido se casaría con alguien más. A caso no se daba cuenta de que el lo amaba. Que siempre lo amó. ¿Que más podía hacer? Era mejor así... Que fuera feliz con alguien más... De todas formas era imposible que pudieran estar juntos. Lo había perdido para siempre..._

_Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras dejaba escapar sonoros sollozos. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo estaba en su contra?...La respuesta llegó en un instante cuando el británico perdió el equilibrio y cayó en el suelo, golpeandose fuertemente. Una vez derribado, se quedó tirado, maldiciendo a todo pulmón. Blasfemando en contra de todo y todos, odiando a todo lo que tuviese pulso. Lamentandose de su suerte, lanzando insultos a ese idiota americano. ¿No era suficiente? ¿Cuánto más debía sufrir? ¿El universo estaba en su contra? Odiaba la maldita suerte que tenía... Lo único que faltaba era que lo orinara un perro... Alzó su cabeza, observando como un perro se aproximaba hacia el, con intenciones de usarlo como baño. El ojiverde lo fulminó con una mirada asesina, provocando que el animal saliera huyendo, ladrando despavorido._

_Después de un rato, de más maldiciones e insultos, de gritar hasta quedase sin habla y llorar hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. El inglés se levanto como pudo, sosteniendose de lo primero que encontró, siguiendo con su camino. Debía regresar a casa. Aunque de todas formas no tenía ningún caso hacerlo. ¿Para qué? ¿Para soportar al idiota de Gilbert? Ese imbécil... ¿Que diablos estaría pagando para estar rodeado de tantos estúpidos?... A veces se preguntaba porque demonios vivía con el en primer lugar. Todavía recordaba que lo había conocido hace un par de años, en una de sus borracheras. Después de eso, habían salido a tomar unos tragos, una o dos veces más. En una de esas salidas, ambos platicaron del interés que tenían en cierto departamento, pero la renta era demasiado alta como para que alguno de los dos lo pudiese alquilar solo. Así que acordaron vivir juntos y compartir los gastos. Al principio le pareció una buena idea al británico, ya que compartían intereses en común y el prusiano solía ser puntual en sus pagos. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez no había sido una buena idea. Gilbert no lo ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, dejaba latas de cerveza por todos lados, era desordenado, solía burlarse de el o hacerle alguna de sus estúpidas bromas. También debía soportar la visita de sus odiosos e imbéciles amigos. Y sin tomar en cuenta su obsesión por las cosas lindas que hacia que llenara el departamento de cosas inútiles... Aunque debía admitir que tenía algunos puntos a su favor, sin duda siempre era un excelente compañero de juerga. Era un buen bebedor y se la pasaba bastante bien con él. Era la mejor opción para ir a tomar unos tragos...Además de que besaba muy bien..._

_Arthur sintio como sus mejillas se teñian de rojo. ¿P...por qué diablos pensaba en eso? ¿Que podía tener de especial ese estúpido beso? Ni siquiera le había gustado. Una de las peores experiencias de su vida... Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en el?... Ese imbécil y sus bromas. Porque estaba seguro que solo se trataba de una más sus bromas. El no caería en ella... ese beso no significaba nada... Nada... Nio entendía porque estaba tan confundido. El amaba a Alfred... pero no podía sacar ese estúpido beso de sus pensamientos. Ese idiota de Gilbert... ¿por qué lo hacia sentirse así? ¿por qué tenia todos esos pensamientos? El ojiverde se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente del edificio donde vivía. Rápidamente entró y subió las escaleras hasta su departamento. Le demostraría a ese tonto de lo que era capaz Arthur Kirkland. Le enseñaría que no caería en su juego. Vería ese beso no tenía nada de especial. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, ya que ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado sus llaves, al parecer nadie abría. Impaciente, comenzó a patear la puerta. Más valía que se preparará para lo que estaba por venir... Cuando Gilbert se asomó por la puerta, se lanzó sobre el, besandolo en los labios. _

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*_

_Gilbert se quedó sorprendido. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y tampoco podía tratar de comprender la situación con un inglés ebrio encima de el, besandolo apasionadamente. Pero eso poco le importaba, lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponder al beso. Lo tomó de la cintura, acercandolo más hacia él. Pasando su otra mano a través de su melena rubia para profundizar el osculo. Abriéndose paso en su boca, jugueteando con su lengua, luchando por el control. Luego de un par de minutos de explorar su boca, sintió como el brítanico lo apartaba bruscamente, dándole una bofetada en la cara. _

_-¡No pienso caer en tú estúpido juego! -le gritó -¿Me oyes?... No lo haré... Para ti sólo se trata de una más de tus bromas, pero yo... yo..._

_Arthur se deshizo del prusiano, mientras corría hacía su habitación. Sólo quería huir... Ese beso tal vez significaba más de lo que quería aceptar... Gilbert no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cerró la puerta del apartamento y fue tras él. Ahora entendía menos que antes, primero lo besaba y luego huia. ¿Quién estaba jugando con quién? Se suponía que el tenía al idiota americano. Entonces, ¿por qué lo beso?_

_-Arthur... Espera...- iba tras él- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?..._

_Gilbert lo tomó del brazo, intentando detenerlo. El inglés se safó bruscamente, provocando que tropezará con uno de los sillones, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. _

_-¿Por qué...?- dijo golpeando el suelo con su mano, soltando sollozos entrecortados - ¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así?... Ese estúpido se va a casar con alguien más... No se dio cuenta de que yo lo amaba... Bloody Hell!_

_El albino sonrío amargamente. Así que se trataba de eso... Por eso lo había besado. Para olvidarse del idiota americano... ¿Que más podía ser? Pero el no iba a ser sustituto de nadie. Y tampoco dejaría que Arthur siguiera sufriendo por ese estúpido. Camino hacia el inglés, sentándose de rodillas frente a él. _

_-No me interesa sí ese tonto se va a casar con alguien más...- le dijo tomandolo de los hombros y obligandolo a verlo a la cara- pero no pienso ver como te compadeces de ti mismo y sufres por el... _

_-¿Y a ti que diablos te importa?- le gritó el rubio - Tú solo piensas en ti mismo. No te interesa lo que sientan los demás... Por eso me besaste, solo era una más de tus bromas... No entiendo porque no puedo olvidarlo... Maldición... Por más que intento no puedo sacarlo de mi mente... Todo esto es tú culpa... Idiot... Stupid..._

_Sin pensarlo ni un solo momento, Gilbert se abalanzo sobre el. Quedando recostado encima del ojiverde. Tomó sus muñecas, colocandolas arriba de su cabeza; mientras colocaba sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cadera. Arthur trataba de escapar, lanzandole insultos y retorciendose hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. El de ojos color jade sonrío al ver que el otro dejaba de oponer resistencia. Y aproximo su rostro al oido del rubio, susurrando en su oído. _

_-Tal vez tienes razón y solo soy un maldito egoísta... Tal vez te bese sólo por una estúpida apuesta... Tal vez soy un idiota... Pero yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ese beso... Tú provocas algo en mí que no entiendo..._

_Movió su rostro hasta rozar sus labios con los contrarios. Observando a un inglés sonrojado que no podía defenderse del ataque del prusiano. El albino lo besó suavemente, con ternura, recorriendo sus apetitosos labios. Soltando sus muñecas, para tomar su rostro y unir aún más sus bocas. El de ojos color esmeralda al ser liberado, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gilbert, abrazandolo fuertemente. Dejándose llevar por el momento... Los dos siguieron abrazados, mientras el peliblanco llenaba de besos su rostro y su cuello. _

_-Du bist mein... Sólo quiero que seas mío... - murmurró en su oído, provocando que el otro se estremeciera entre sus brazos._

_Y así continuaron abrazados hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*_

_Gilbert suspiro molesto. Cruzando los brazos sobre su cabeza. Se encontraba recostado debajo de un árbol de la universidad donde estudiaba. No podía entender todo lo que había pasado anoche. Arthur había llegado borracho y lo había besado. Todo porque el idiota americano se iba a casar. El había correspondido el beso. Deseaba hacerlo... Luego el inglés le confesó que no podía olvidar el beso que le había robado en la biblioteca... Por supuesto que no podía borrar de su memoria tan awesome experiencia. Claro que el tampoco podía olvidarlo, lo cual lo confundía un poco… Pero lo que más lo molestaba era que no quería que Arthur sufriera por ese estúpido. Que lo hubiera consolado, que hubiera dicho todas las cosas que dijo… tal vez eran ciertas… aun así no es como si tuviera algún interés en el británico. Sin embargo, lo que lo enfurecía aun más, era que a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron juntos en el suelo, el ojiverde lo había golpeado. Le había gritado que todo era una equivocación y que el amaba a Alfred… Después de eso, no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. ¿Pero qué demonios se creía ese cejon? No es que a él le importara, ni nada de eso. Es más el podría vivir, morir feliz sin tener que soportarlo. Podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera… La cuestión era porque le molestaba tanto el rechazo del ingles… Algunos dirían que era porque estaba enamorado de él. Si claro como si eso fuese posible en esta vida. ¿Qué podía tener de atractivo ese cejon y amargado? Siempre solía golpearlo, cocinaba horrible y era un poco violento a veces (casi siempre). Aunque otras veces, solía ser distinto. Era un excelente compañero de parranda, hacia todos los quehaceres de la casa, además de que se veía lindo con su mantel de cocinero. Solía preocuparse a su manera y lo había cuidado muchas veces cuando terminaba herido de alguna pelea en los bares que frecuentaba. Tenía unos enigmáticos y profundos ojos verdes, en los cuales podía perderse. Sus labios eran tan deseables y apetecibles. Que cuando sonreía hacia que se viera un tanto inocente. Su cabello desordenado que contrastaba con la imagen de caballero que aparentaba y que además lo hacía ver un tanto sexy… Al llegar a este punto, el prusiano golpeo su cabeza contra el suelo. ¿Por qué pensaba todas esas tonterías? ¿Acaso realmente estaba enamorado de Arthur?... No, por supuesto que no. Eso era tan poco awesome, que casi tenía ganas de vomitar… Seguramente solo estaba delirando, el alcohol ya le había afectado el cerebro… Tal vez solo era un capricho. Si. Eso era. Tener bajo sus pies a esa fierecilla y hacerlo suyo. Si. Solo una calentura y nada mas… ¿O tal vez no? En ese momento vio como Arthur caminaba por el campus, acompañado de Alfred. Ambos estaban discutiendo (como siempre) y el británico le lanzaba uno que otro regaño, diciéndole que los aliens no existían. Por alguna extraña razón, al prusiano no le agrado la escena. No es que sintiera celos. Obviamente eso era poco impresionante para su maravillosa persona. Pero no iba dejar que el rubio siguiera como si nada hubiese pasado y como si es idiota no le hubiese roto el corazón. Se levanto rápidamente, corriendo hacia ellos. Inesperadamente tomo al ingles, subiéndolo sobre su hombro; mientras que este no dejaba de gritarle insultos y decirle que lo bajara. Gilbert no le hizo caso y se lo llevo de ahí, ante la mirada sorprendida y un tanto molesta del americano. Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, hasta llegar atrás de unos de los edificios, lo bajo._

_-What the hell?! – grito el ingles- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? –lo insulto tratando de golpearlo. Pero el albino fue más rápido, deteniendo su mano, lo tomo de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia sí. Besándolo en los labios, haciendo que se callara. Un muy sonrojado ingles trataba de apartarlo. Gilbert lo agarro de forma más posesiva, aumentando la intensidad del ósculo. Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire, el awesome prusiano hablo:_

_- No me importa si esto es amor o una simple calentura… Solo eres mío y de nadie más… Tal vez me gustas más de lo que quiero admitir… Y es mejor que te prepares porque no descansaré hasta digas que tu también sientes lo mismo._

_Arthur no respondió nada. Solo estaba apoyado sobre la pared, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. _

_-Además de que también te encantan mis besos…- agrego Gilbert besándolo nuevamente._

_Ahora la guerra por el amor de cierto ingles solo empezaba. La de un prusiano que no quería admitir que estaba enamorado ese ingles._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*._

_Hola!_

_Espero les guste este capitulo. No había podido escribirlo antes por falta de tiempo y un poco de gripe. Pero aquí esta._

_Quisiera agradecer a _darleycaronte y TheFannishaUsui por sus reviews, mil gracias. Ademas de Jackce por ponerme en sus favoritos y a Angie Beilschmidt por seguirme.

Sus reviews son bien recibos. Y cualquier sugerencia, critica o demás.

Y otra cosa, probablemente cierto gordo emancipado le haga las cosas mas difíciles a Gilbert. Así que no se enojen fans del USxUK.

Bye

Linda4257


	3. Comienza el juego

_Hola!_

_Lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero un monstruo del mal conocido como trabajo me habia impedido terminar el capitulo. Además de ciertas reuniones familiares que me tenian un poco ocupada_

_He aquí las respuestas a su reviews:_

_**Darkmoon:**__ me alegra que te guste el fic. Siempre trato de cuidar la narración y la ortografía de fics. Trataré de incluir a las demás parejas, pero por falta de tiempo no pude hacerlo en este capitulo. Te lo debo para él próximo. Tal vez ponga a Francis y Antonio, además de los nórdicos._

TheFannishaUsui : _Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo. Sí fue un poco triste lo de la boda de Alfred. Tenía mis dudas respecto a poner eso... En cuanto a los párrafos largos, creeme que intentre hacerlos más cortos pero como escribo en el celular todos se ven largos. Además de que cuando me agarra la inspiración no puedo parar de escribir . En este capitulo ya no puse cursiva para todo. Lamento que te moleste al leer . Lo que pasa es que me encanta como se ve así. Pero creo que tienes razón._

Jackce _:Gracias por él review . Ya veras en este capitulo sí Gilbert admitie que está enamorado o no de Arthur. Aunque no estoy segura de eso._

_Espero que les guste este capitulo , es un poco (bastante) largo e incluso acorte unas partes pero aún así me salio largo. No se porque me salen tan largos los capitulos de este fic, en comparacion de mis demás fics. En fin... _

_Disfrutelo... _

_**3.-Comienza el juego... **_

_"La depresión de un awesome prusiano"_

_Fase 1: Negación_

-Bruder*, ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- dijo Ludwig suspirando, mientras frotaba sus cienes. Observando a su awesome hermano tirado en uno de los sillones de su sala, rodeado de varias latas de cerveza y algunas envolturas de chocolates alemanes.- ¿Y por qué te has adueñado de mi sofá? -agregó al ver el desastre que su hermano tenía y que obviamente él deberia limpiar después -Du siehst wirklich schlecht*...

- Todo es culpa del estúpido de Arthur...- contesto Gilbert soltando un bufido- ¿Por qué diablos no se da cuenta de lo impresionante qué soy?...

-¿Acaso te volvió a correr porque llegaste borracho? - pregunto el rubio.

-No es eso... No exactamente...

- Entonces, ¿por qué estas tirado en mi sofa?

-Sólo necesitaba pensar... - habló el albino luego de un pequeño silencio - No lo entiendo... Primero dice que le gustan mis besos y después se larga con ese idiota americano. ¿Qué demonios tiene de especial ese imbécil?...

-¿Se besaron?- exclamo el alemán algo confundido. Sí que era un sorpresa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a esos dos juntos, claro, a menos que estuvieran lo suficientemente borrachos.

-¿Acaso tengo que explicártelo todo, West? -replicó su hermano un poco molesto - Sí, lo bese, nos besamos. ¿Cual es el problema?...Además eso no es importante, lo que me molesta es que no admita que le gustaron esos besos. ¿Como puede despreciar la incomparable habilidad de Ore-sama? Y peor aún, ¿por qué está detrás de ese americano insoportable? Acaso no se suponía que se iba a casar... Dudo mucho que sea mejor que yo...

Ludwig suspiró profundamente cuando su hermano término su pequeña queja. Ahora entendía menos que antes. ¿Acaso su hermano estaba enamorado del inglés? Eso si que era aún más increíble que el hecho de que se hubieran besado. Y más extraño era que estuviese celoso de Alfred. ¿Realmente eso era posible? Conociendolo sabía que nunca admitiria la verdad.

-Eso quiere decir qué tú...- comenzó a decir tratando de encontrar la manera más delicada de preguntarlo- estas... ¿enamorado de Arthur?

En ese instante, se oyó una enorme carcajada y Ludwig vio como su hermano se retorcia de la risa, dando vueltas en el sofá Luego de un par de minutos riendo sin cesar, se sentó en el mueble sin dejar de sonreír, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

-Creo que ya te está afectando vivir con Feliciano...- solto otra risa- ¿Yo enamorado de ese cejon? ¡Es la mayor tontería qué he escuchado! Dudo que eso sea posible... Absolutamente es la cosa más graciosa y poco awesome que he oído en mi vida..

El rubio sólo respiro hondo. Definitivamente jamás lo aceptaría...

-Ve~ Ludwig...Ludwig...- grito un pequeño italiano sonriente corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos- Mira lo que prepare para ti...- agregó alzando entre sus brazos una bandeja con varios pastelitos. Sin embargo, no se fijó por donde iba y tropezo con una de las latas de cerveza. Estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando unos brazos lo sostuvieron, evitando que los tirara todos encima de Gilbert.

- Ve~Gracias por salvarme- agradeció el italiano al alemán que lo sostenía - ¡Por suerte no se cayeron! Toma uno como agradecimiento por ayudarme -agrego dándole um pastelillo - Lo hice especialmente para ti... Tú también puedes comer uno - continuo ofrciendole otro a Gilbert, quién le sonrio a Feliciano y acepto el bocadillo.

- Sí tan sólo Arthur cocinara igual que tú... -suspiro- Sería más sencillo vivir con el y no tendría que escapar de su horrible comida...

Realmente sería awesome. Pero eso sólo sucedería el día en que Francis dejara de ser un pervertido...Sí tan sólo fuera igual de lindo y buen cocinero que el italiano... Aunque debia admitir que el inglés tenía algunos puntos a su favor. Sí bien era bastante violento, también lo rodeaba ese aire de inocencia e ingenuidad. Que a veces, muy de vez en cuando, lo hacia verse lindo...un momento... ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? ¿Realmente pensaba que ese cejon amargado era lindo? Definitivamente eso no podía ser verdad. No lo era...¿O sí?...

Llegado a este punto, el prusiano sintió ganas de arrojarse desde un quinto piso. Tal vez West tenía razón... ¡No! Por supuesto que no. Eso sería lo menos awesome de toda su vida... Se levantó del sofá y salió corriendo sin siquiera despedirse de su hermano.

- Parece que se fue - comentó Feliciano confundido

-Sólo espero que no se meta en ningún problema...- contesto el rubio con un enorme suspiro

-Ve~ ¿Te gustaron los pastelillos que preparé para ti?

-Sí. El que me diste sabía delicioso - admitió sonrojado

-Grazie*,Ludwig - dijo el italiano mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

El rubio sólo lo abrazo, acercando sus rostros y lo beso en los labios.

_Fase 2:Negociación._

En tanto, Gilbert corría sin saber bien a donde se dirigía. El no estaba enamorado de Arthur. No. Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente que sentía por el, lo cual lo confundia un poco. Y estar confundido no era algo que le gustara a su maravillosa persona. Tampoco tenía nada que ver el hecho de que ambos fueran hombres, ya que en el pasado había tenido algunas aventuras con otros hombres y eso no importaba. Además de que ese no era el punto. Lo que no entendía era porque le afectaba tanto lo que el británico dejara o no de hacer. ¿A el que le importaba? Era la primera persona que lo hacia sentir de esa manera. Todos los demás sólo habian sido romances de los cuales se olvidaba muy pronto. ¿Acaso quería algo serio con el? ¡Que idiotez!

Debía encontrar la manera de sacarse todas esas tonterías de la cabeza... ¡Claro!¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Haría lo que siempre hacia cuando estaba aburrido o preocupado. Ir a molestar al tonto vecino de su hermano. Ese señorito podrido no sabía lo que le esperaba.. Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en el cejon.

Camino alegremente hasta llegar a la puerta y tocó con fuerza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Muy al contrario de la persona que salió a recibirlo, la cual estaba echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí, Obaka-san? -exclamo enojado.

Sin responder nada, el albino se metió al apartamento y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron lecciones de modales?- dijo cerrando la puerta - Uno no puede andar entrando a las casas de los demas cómo sí nada...

-Alguien tan awesome cómo yo no necesita ser invitado... Además de que deberías estar feliz de que mi maravillosa persona se dignara a visitarte...

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres? A ver sí así te vas más rápido...

- Aunque digas lo contrario, yo se que disfrutas estando cerca de mi -respondió aproximandose hacia el austriaco con una sonrisa. Una genial idea se le había ocurrido para demostrar que lo que sentía por el inglés era algo pasajero. Que sólo era uno más en la lista. Acorralo a Roderich contra la pared y su cuerpo, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Me quieres decir que es lo que intentas? - le reclamó tratando de alejarlo -Quieres dejarte de tonterías...

-Estoy seguro de que me lo agradeceras...- contesto el prusiano tomandolo de la barbilla y uniendo sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos, todo lo que sintió fue el flash de una cámara cegando sus ojos y el fuerte golpe de un sartén.

-Demonios, Elizabeta...- grito apartandose del austriaco y sobandose el enorme chichon que tenía en la cabeza - ¿Por que diablos me golpeaste?

-¿Que cosas sucias le querías hacer a mi querido Roderich? -le pregunto amenazandolo con el sartén

-Está bien te lo diré todo...-habló resignado, no tenía ganas de recibir otro sartenazo. Diablos... Sí que tenía fuerza...

Después de varios minutos, les contó todo lo que había sucedido entre el británico y el . Además de porque había besado a Roderich. Lo cual, por cierto, era la peor experiencia de su vida. Una vez que el peliblanco termino de hablar, la pareja intercambio miradas y sólo pudieron responder una cosa:

-¿Estas enamorado de Arthur? - inquirio Elizabeta. Aunque estaba casí segura de que Gilbert lo negaria.

-Claro que no- negó- ¿Por que todos piensan la misma tontería?... Es lo más ridículo que haya oído...

Elizabeta suspiro profundamente. Definitivamente Gilbert era un idiota.

- ¿Y que es lo sientes por el?- trato de que entendíera lo obvio.

- Yo que se... Calentura, quizá... Una aventura más, tal vez... Pero no es amor... Es algo tan... tan... poco impresionante para mi maravillosa persona ... Es algo que no va conmigo... Además que importa si me gusta o no...

-Entonces, ¿sí te gusta?

- No... Bueno, tal vez sólo un poco... pero eso no tiene nada que ver... - siguió el de ojos rojos moviendo la cabeza - ¿Que rayos importa sí me gusta o no? Ni siquiera se que diablos estoy haciendo aquí ... Es mejor que me vaya...

Gilbert se fue corriendo del departamento, dejando a los otros dos solos.

- ¿Por que ese imbécil no admite lo obvio?- se quejó Elizabeta revisando su cámara. Al menos había conseguido algo de material... - Me pregunto sí esos dos se verán bien juntos...- sonrio. Era mejor estar al pendiente de ese tonto, tal vez podría obtener algo de material interesante.

-Sólo espero que no venga a molestar otra vez...- respondio Roderich mirando a su novia. Quién veía la foto que acaba de sacar con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

- Te ves tan lindo, querido... - suspiro Elizabeta- Creo que guardare está foto...

- No tienes que hacer eso... - hablo sonrojado- Aunque digas que me veo bien... es mejor que la borres...

_Fase 3;Ira_

_¿Por que maldita sea todos insistian en lo mismo? _Se quejaba Gilbert. ¿Es que todos se habían vuelto locos? ¿El enamorado de ese amargado y cejon inglés? Era lo más absurdo del mundo. ¿Como podían siquiera imaginar semejante tontería? Realmente lo enfadaba el hecho de estar así por culpa de Arthur. Sí, todo era su culpa. Sí no tuviera esos labios tan suaves y apetecibles. Que lo atraian, que deseaba besar una y otra vez. Sí no se viera tan lindo cuando se sonrojaba mientras sus bocas estaban unidas. Sí no tuviera esa mirada esmeralda en la cual podía perderse. Sí no lo rodeara ese aire de inocencia y al mismo tiempo ser tan agresivo. Sí no fuera tan malditamente atractivo...

¿Que carajos estaba pensando? Él no estaba enamorado de Arthur. Tan sólo de imaginarlo le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Bufo molesto mientras entraba al edificio donde vivía. ¿Como era que todo ese estúpido asunto de la apuesta había terminado así?...

- ¡Maldición!- grito golpeando una de las paredes. Tanta confusión no era buena para alguien tan awesome como el. En verdad, no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía por el. Sin embargo, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sin importar sí estaba o no enamorado del inglés, no dejaría que sus planes de conquista se estropearan. Como se lo había dicho al británico, no descansaria hasta hacer que admitiera que le gustaba. Porque claro era imposible resistirse a sus encantos y el no iba a ser la excepción. De eso estaba seguro...

Subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, entrando a su departamento. Ya vería ese cejon que nadie se resistia a los maravillosos encantos de Gilbert Bellschmidt...

Antes de llegar a la sala se detuvo al escuchar unas voces y algunos quejidos.

-Ya basta, idiot...- oyó que decía una voz muy parecida a la de Arthur- ¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?... ahh... Déjame... no toques ahí... ay...

-Deja de quejarte, Iggy...- respondio la otra voz que identificó como la del americano insoportable - Te lo buscaste por burlarte de mi... tú fuiste él que me provocó...

-Shit... Sueltame de una maldita vez, Alfred... ahhh... Bloody Hell!

Por alguna razón al prusiano no le agrado lo que estaba oyendo. Así que se aproximo hasta la sala haciendo el menor ruido posible . Observando a un muy sonrojado Arthur recostado en uno de los sillones con el americano encima de el; en una posición bastante comprometedora. Tenía la camisa a medio desabrochar y trataba de alejar Alfred que no dejaba de tocar su vientre, como sí estuviera haciéndole cosquillas.

-Scheiße* - grito Gilbert molesto corriendo hacia ellos.

-Sabes que te gusta que te haga cos... - no término de hablar el estadounidense cuando sintió que lo alzaban del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojaban al suelo- Hey... ¿que diablos?...

-¡¿Que diemonios está sucediendo aquí?!- pregunto el albino enojado.

-Eso no es...- comenzó a decir Arthur completamente sonrojado, abotonandose la camisa - no es lo que parece...el y yo sólo... solo estábamos...De todas formas, no es asunto tuyo... -agregó acercándose a Alfred para ayudarlo a levantarse- No tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada.

- Pues sí me importa- respondio el de ojos rojos deteniendolo del brazo haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran - ¿Algún problema?

- Quieres dejarme en paz - habló el inglés levemente sonrojado, soltandose de su agarre- No estoy de humor para soportar tus tonterías... Además no estábamos haciendo nada malo... Y por si se te olvida este también es mi departamento

-Pero también es mío y quiero que el se vaya en este instante - dijo señalando al gordo emancipado.

- ¿Por que tengo que irme? -intervino el de ojos azules- Iggy es mi amigo y me quiero quedar con el.

- Tú no te metas - lo calló el albino.

-Alfred no tiene porque irse, el es mi invitado. Yo quiero que se quedé.

-No me interesa lo que digas. Ya te dije que el se va.

Tomo a Alfred del brazo y lo sacó a rastras del departamento, seguido de un enojado inglés que no dejaba de insultarlo. Una vez que lanzó al americano afuera, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

- Hey... Déjame entrar...¡Iggy! ¡El hero te rescatara de ese tonto! Ya veras...

Alfred continuaba gritando desde afuera, mientras Arthur encaraba a Gilbert.

- Me quieres decir que demonios te sucede Gilbert- le reclamó el inglés- No tenías que correrlo de esa forma... - siguió tratando de abrir la puerta. Pero el otro se lo impidió agarrandolo del brazo, atrayendolo hacia sí, poniendolo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Aprisionandolo entre sus brazos, mientras que el británico intentaba escapar.

- Sueltame... Déjate de idioteces. Estoy cansado de que te entrometas en mi vida. Déjame en paz de una maldita vez...

- ¿Que es lo que te sucede, Arthur? - contestó Gilbert molesto sin detener lo golpes que este le daba en el pecho -No se supone que ese estúpido se va a casar... Entonces dime porque estaban haciendo eso... No creía que fueras capaz de caer tan bajo por ese idiota...

El de ojos esmeralda dejó de forcejear, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, bajando la mirada mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Tú...¡Eres el más grande idiota que haya conocido en mi vida!- respondió completamente sonrojado lanzandole un puñetazo en la cara- ¿Que clase de persona crees que soy? Yo jamás haría algo así... Se que ese imbécil se va a casar y que no puedo hacer nada... Pero nunca sería capaz de eso... Nunca...

-Entonces ¿que diablos estaban haciendo?- pregunto el albino confundido recuperandose del golpe que el otro le había dado.

-El sólo estaba tratando de hacerme cosquillas porque me burle de sus bloddy aliens. De todas formas a ti que te importa... - dijo queriendo irse de ahí

-Sí me importa - confesó Gilbert tomandolo entre sus abrazos y susurrando en su oído - Odio que ese idiota este contigo, que a pesar de que te rompió el corazón sigas a su lado. Me molesta que me afecte todo lo que haces o dejas de hacer, no lo entiendo. No puedo pensar en otra cosa... Me haces sentir confundido y eso me enoja... Pero lo que más me enfurece es que no quiero que sufras por el... No quiero que seas suyo... sólo eres mío...

Arthur sólo se quedó inmóvil, mientras las palabras del albino daban vueltas en su cabeza . ¿Verdaderamente lo quería de ese modo o sólo era una más de sus bromas? ¿Era posible que estuviera enamorado y sintiera celos de Alfred? No, eso no era cierto... No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones. Además el aún amaba a Alfred.

-Eso quiere decir que estas celoso de Alfred -habló el inglés con sarcasmo, tratando de que todo fuese igual que antes - ¿No es así? - acercó sus labios a los contrarios, provocandolo.

Sabía que el prusiano jamás admitiria algo como eso.

- Porque piensas algo tan estúpido- contestó el ojirojo, mientras que el inglés sonreia. Al final sólo era un capricho más. - Yo jamas haría algo tan poco awesome como estar celoso de ese tonto... - río. Sín embargo, de pronto sintió unos labios rozando contra los suyos. Arthur lo estaba besando. Inconscientemente, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, profundizando el osculo.

Ambos estuvieron explorando sus bocas por un rato más hasta que el inglés lo apartó bruscamente.

- Sólo soy un capricho para ti. Así que déjame en paz y busca a alguien más. Espero que estes satisfecho.

El de ojos esmeralda se fue dejando sólo a un aún más confundido prusiano.

Realmente ¿que sentía por Arthur?

_Fase 4: Depresión _

Gilbert bebio otro trago de su cerveza. Ni siquiera ese delicioso nectar podía sacar de su cabeza la palabras de Arthur. Sonaba tan hiriente y frío. Que solo era un capricho más... Tal vez tenía razón. Sin embargo, no entendía porque esas palabras le habian dejado esa amarga sensación en la garganta... ¿Acaso le importaba lo que sintiera el inglés? Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sintia más y más confundido

-Scheiße* - murmuro el albino recostado sobre la barra de aquel bar. Observando la burbujas de su tarro. Todavía no llevaba ni la vigésima cerveza y ya estaba deprimido.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo el barman aproximandose hacia el

-Todo es culpa del estúpido de Arthur... ¿Por que tiene que ser tan... tan...malditamente atractivo? ... Maldito sexy y amargado cejon... no puedo dejar de pensar en el...

- Sí quiere puede contarme su problema - le ofreció el camarero, quién ya estaba acostumbrado a oír esa clase de historias - Estoy seguro que se sentirá mejor sí lo hace.

Gilbert miro al hombre por unos segundos. No tenía nada que perder. Así que le contó todo el asunto de la apuesta y de lo que sucedio después. Además de lo que le había dicho Arthur.

-Y ahora no puedo sacarme esas malditas palabras de la mente... - se quejó el albino terminando su relato.

-Ya veo...- respondió pensativo- Sí me permite un consejo, creo que debería darse cuenta de que lo que siente por el no es sólo atracción o un simple capricho. Sí sólo fuese un capricho no le importarian esas palabras, pero el hecho de que se preocupe por el significa que siente algo más. Aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-¿Estas diciendo que estoy enamorado de el?- pregunto el albino molesto. Verdaderamente el mundo se había vuelto loco.

- ¿No cree que el hecho de negarlo tan tajantemente significa que es cierto?

Eso sí que era el colmo. Que un desconocido cualquiera dijiera que estaba enamorado del cejon tenía que ser lo peor que pudiera pasarle.

_Fase 5:Aceptación. ¿O no?_

-Bloddy Hell! - exclamo un inglés mientras llevaba sobre sus hombros a un muy ebrio prusiano- ¿Por que demonios tuve que ir a recogerte? No puedo creer que destruyeras medio bar... es que acaso solo sabes meterte en problemas...

- El fue el que me provocó... hip...no quiso admitir mi grandeza...

-Más bien tu estupidez...- contesto Arthur enojado. Una excelente noche de descanso pérdida por ese imbécil . Abrió la puerta de departamento y entró arrastrando a Gilbert- Me pregunto como es que ese barman consiguió mi número de teléfono, parecía como sí me conociera...Que raro... No recuerdo haber ido a ese lugar antes. Aunque estaba muy feliz de que evitará que destruyeras todo el lugar...

-Ni me recuerdes a ese tipo...- murmuro el albino enojado - No puedo creer que me haya dicho semejante tontería... Definitivamente todo el mundo está loco...

-Seguramente te dijo dos o tres verdades- contesto el rubio deshaciendose de el y tratando de recostarlo en el mueble de la sala- Quieres quedarte quieto de una vez...- agregó forcejeando, ya que el ojirojo no lo quería soltar - Eres peor que un niño pequeño...ay...what the hell?!

Sin saber como habia terminado tirado en el sillón con Gilbert encima de el, provocando que sus rostros que quedaran a escasos centímetros. Demasiado cerca para el gusto de inglés. Que empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Podía sentír el aliento del contrario rozando sus labios, embriagandolo, mareandolo. Causando que quisiera volver a unir sus bocas. Disfrutar de esos deliciosos besos que el prusiano le daba y que por alguna extraña razón no lograba sacar de su mente.

- Muevete ...No estoy para tus juegos...- protestó Arthur apartandolo de sí - ¿Quieres dejarme ir?...

- No quiero- respondio Gilbert abrazandolo con fuerza y colocando su rostro sobre su pecho - ¿Sabes que me dijo ese barman?... -susurro luego de un rato- Que estoy enamorado de ti... lo odio porque... creo que tal vez tenga razón...

Arthur no pudo decir nada mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de carmin.

-Yo... no lo entiendo... - continuo el peliblanco- desde aquella estúpida apuesta no puedo sacarte de mi mente... me importa todo lo que te sucede y no quiero que sufras por culpa de ese estúpido... Porque pesar de que eres agresivo y me insultas siempre, también tienes cosas buenas que me encantan de ti... me siento tan confundido y eso me molesta porque no se que es lo que siento realmente por ti... Tú dijiste que solo era un capricho más, pero no es así... - lo abrazo con fuerza.- Solo se que lo que siento no es una simple atracción o una aventura más... yo...yo tal vez este un poco... sólo un poco enamorado de ti... - término de hablar aproximando su rostro al del inglés haciendo que su labios se rozaran en un suave beso

-No me interesa sí esto es amor o no... - agregó recostandose en su pecho- Sí me gustas más de lo que quiero admitir ... No descanzare hasta que salgas conmigo...

_"Cómo un awesome prusiano trata de conquistar a cierto cejon amargado"_

_1.- Darle un buen e impresionante detalle._

-¿Acaso no oyes que están tocando? - dijo un malhumorado inglés observando al prusiano que se encontraba recostado uno de los sillones de la sala, enseñandole trucos de magia a su muy awesome pollito - ¿Podrías hacer algo útil e ir a ver quién es?

-No creo que sea una visita para mi... Además estoy ocupado con Gilbird. Mi maravillosa persona no tiene tiempo para esas cosas...

-Idiot...-murmuro el británico con un suspiro- ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- se quejó dirigiéndose a ver quién era, observando con una mirada asesina a Gilbert que seguía jugando con su pollito.

Una vez que el rubio se alejó lo suficiente, una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ojirojo. Estaba convencido de que con eso caería a sus pies...

Mientras que Arthur continuaba maldiciendo hasta llegar a la puerta. ¿Por que diablos tenía que soportar a ese imbécil? Sólo esperaba que no se tratara de sus estúpidos amigos. No tenía ganas de estarlos soportando... Al abrir, vio a un joven vestido como cupido que sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas. Tan grande que al parecer no podía con el.

- ¿El señor Arthur Kirkland? - inquirio tratando de no dejar caer el ramo.

-Sí, soy yo- contestó el inglés confundido.

- Trabajo para una compañía de entregas de mensajería. Pero no es una empresa cualquiera. Nosotros nos dedicamos a dar un servicio entre las parejas enamoradas y como puede ver soy un mensajero del amor. - señaló su ropa- Por eso vengo a entregarle este obsequio de parte de un admirador secreto - siguió dándole el ramo de rosas y lo que parecía ser una caja de chocolates.

-¿Se puede saber quién me mandó esto?- preguntó sosteniendo con cuidado el ramo. Realmente era pesado.

- No nos quiso dar su nombre...Pero pidió que le dijéramos que algo tan maravilloso como esto sólo lo podía hacer alguien tan awesome como el.

- Ese imbécil...-susurro el ojiverde con una venita en la cien.

-Bueno. Parece que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- se despidió el mensajero sin hacer caso del comentario del inglés.

Una vez que el joven se fue, azoto la puerta y completamente furioso se dirigió a la sala ¿Que demonios se creía ese tonto?

-¿Por qué maldita sea me mandaste esta estupidez?- le grito al ojirojo lanzandole los chocolates a la cabeza- ¿Quién puta madre te has creído?...

-Pensé que gustaría mi impresionante detalle...-habló el albino esquivando los chocolates voladores- ¿O acaso sí te gustó?

- Of course not, idiot*... - grito el rubio completamente rojo- Ni se te ocurra hacer otra tontería como esa... -lo amenazó mientras corría a su habitación con el ramo de rosas.

-¿Por que tengo que soportar todas su idioteces? - exclamo enojado Arthur arrojando las rosas sobre su cama. Al menos el imbécil tenía buen gusto, le había enviado rosas Tudor, sus favoritas. Se sonrojo levemente. Tampoco era como sí le hubiese gustado... ¿Que cosas estaba pensando?... Lo mejor era que tomara una relajante ducha para olvidarse de todo y poner en orden sus ideas. Miro de reojo las flores y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-git...

_2.-Demostrarle sus maravillosas dotes culinarias_

-¿Que mierda se supone que es esto?- dijo Gilbert observando la extraña masa color celeste que tenia en un tazon. No se suponía que los pasteles fueran azules, ¿o sí? Al parecer se había equivocado en alguna parte del proceso. Aunque tal vez el agregar cosas al azar no había ayudado mucho...

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. ¿Como le demostraria sus impresionantes habilidades culinarias a Arthur sí sólo tenía esa cosa rara? Eso significaba que debía empezar a cocinar desde el principio, lo cual no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Suspiro resignado y empezó a buscar más ingredientes en los cajones de la alacena, sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas había entrado.

-¿Que haces en mi cocina, estúpido?-le grito un molesto inglés al ver todo el desastre que había hecho y que despurés él tendría que limpiar, obviamente.

- ¿Que diablos haces aquí?- dijo el albino al ser descubrierto, ocultando el tazon con la extraña masa detrás de sus espalda - ¿No se suponía que llegarias hasta dentro de tres horas?...

- ¿Que tontería estas tramando ahora? Déjame ver que tienes escondido...- le reclamó el rubio, al notar que tenía algo detrás de la espalda

-No es nada...

-Entonces muestrame tus manos.

-No quiero

-¿Que demonios estas ocultando? Enseñamelo ahora...

-No...

- Sí no lo haces por las buenas, te lo quitare por las malas...- lo amenazó abalanzandose sobre el. Rodeando con sus brazos al prusiano quién no quería soltar el traste. Una vez que sujeto el tazon tato de ver que contenía, pero el prusiano se lo impidió abrazando el tazon y cubriendolo con sus manos

-No lo veas... es una vergüenza para mi maravillosa persona...

- ¿Quieres quedarte quieto de una maldita vez?...- se quejó el ojiverde- Porque siempre tienes que ser tan dramático...

Ambos estuvieron forcejeando por un rato más hasta que con un hábil movimiento el rubio le arrebato el recipiente.

-¿Que rayos es esto? - exclamo mirando la rara mezcla que contenía- Jajaja... Realmente, eres un pésimo cocinero...- agregó burlandose del albino- Y tú eres el que se queja de mi deliciosa comida...

-Tal vez mi comida no sea tan buena, pero al menos no es veneno puro como la tuya - se defendió arrebatandole el tazon.

-¡¿Que dijiste?!- grito furioso el ojiverde- Mi comida no le hace daño a nadie. Que seas un estúpido que no sabe apreciarla no es mi problema.

- Eso dicelo a las personas que se murieron por probar tus scones...

-¡¿Como te atreves a decir eso de mis scones?! Ahora sí me las pagaras, stupid...- contesto abalanzandose sobre el con intenciones de asesinarlo.

Los dos estuvieron peleando por varios minutos. Golpes, patadas voladoras e insultos iban de un lado a otro. Sin darse cuenta en uno de tantos manotazos alguien lanzó el tazon al techo haciendo que toda la extraña mezcla cayera sobre ellos.

- ¡¿De que diablos estoy cubierto?!- dijo Arthur quién aún tenía sujeto a Gilbert por el cuello de su camisa - Todo esto es tú culpa, idiota...

-Kesesese... eso es por burlarte de mis maravillosas dotes culinarias... Además te ves muy lindo cubierto así...- agregó tomandolo entre sus brazos, aproximando su rostro al suyo- Como un enorme postre para mi solito...

-Qu...quieres dejar de decir estupideces... - respondió totalmente sonrojado, intentando apartarlo- Sueltame de una maldita vez... no tengo tiempo para tus...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, exigiendo el pasó a su boca. Por inercia separó sus labios, permitiendole la entrada, intensificando el osculo. Gilbert rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, acercandolo aún más. Mientras el ojiverde colocaba sus brazos alrededor de el y jugueteaba un poco con su cabello. Disfrutando del beso, en tanto el albino, comenzaba a depositar suaves besos por todo su rostro y cuello, quitando los rastros del fallido postre.

-Eres tan delicioso...- hablo una vez que abandono sus labios, mirando a un muy sonrojado inglés que intentaba controlar su respiración- Creo que es el mejor postre que he probado...

-¡¿Q...que diablos crees que estas haciendo ...?!- contesto aún mas sonrojado- Déjame de una maldita vez...- dijo empujandolo.

El británico se separó de él, corriendo hacia su recámara, totalmente sonrojado. Abandonando al prusiano, quién tenía u

una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de que salió de su relajante baño, se dirigió hacia la cocina para limpiar el desastre que Gilbert seguramente había dejado. Ese imbécil no hacia nada más que causarle problemas...Suspiro resignado. Era mejor que se diera prisa y terminara pronto. Necesitaba salir a caminar para despejar sus ideas. No entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera porque no podía sacarse a ese idiota de la mente. Todo por ese estúpido beso que le había robado en la biblioteca...Tampoco era como sí le hubiera gustado o algo así...¿En que diablos estaba pensando ? El no sentia nada por ese bobo . Tenía dejar de pensar esas tonterías y apurarse a ordenar todo.. Al menos eso serviría para distraelo un rato...

Sin embargo, al entrar a la cocina encontró todo perfectamente limpio y ordenado. ¿Acaso ese imbécil había limpiado todo? Eso si que era un auténtico milagro... Probablemente estaba tramando algo. Se dirigió a la sala para buscarlo, encontrando al prusiano dormido en uno de los sillones aún cubierto por los restos de pastel. Con cuidado se aproximo lentamente para no despertarlo, observando como dormía; se veia tan tranquilo, incluso hasta tierno con su pollito recostado sobre su pecho. Tan distinto a como solía ser... Sin darse cuenta; acaricio suavemente sus cabellos, depositando un pequeño beso sobre su frente...

¡¿Pero que demonios estaba haciendo?! El no estaba enamorado de Gilbert, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no. Sólo se había dejado llevar, eso era todo. Sí, eso era. No sentía absolutamente nada por ese tonto. Camino rápidamente hacia la cocina tratando de sacar todas esas idea de su cabeza...

-¿Quieres levantarte de una vez?- grito una molesta voz.

Gilbert abrió sus ojos con pereza, mirando al inglés parado frente a el, sosteniendo una bandeja llena de brownies.

-Yo...yo hice esto y... creo que puedes comer algunos sí quieres...-dijo sonrojado- Gr...gracias por limpiar todo... Pero ni creas que lo hice por ti, git - continuo azotando la bandeja sobre la mesita de la sala- Sólo... sólo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer... Así que no pienses cosas que no son...

El rubio salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Dejando solo al albino, quién miro con desconfianza los pastelillos. No creía que lo quisiera envenenar, ¿o sí? De todas formas, eran un regalo y dado que era lo primero que el inglés le daba no podía negarse. Con un poco de duda, tomo uno y lo probó. Sabía bien. Eso sí que era un milagro. Realmente estaba delicioso. Por fin cocinaba algo que no fuera mortal... Sonrio comiendo otro brownie. Tal vez no iba por mal camino...

_3,- Sí nada funciona entonces recurre al chantaje._

-Pero que maldita sea tengo que hacer para que ese cejon salga conmigo... - se quejaba cierto prusiano encerrado en su recámara- Treinta veces le he pedido que salga conmigo y todas se ha negado... Mierda...

Eso sí que era malo. ¿Por que ese inglés se negaba a admitir su grandeza? Suspiro resignado. Parecía que debía usar su último recurso. Tampoco era como sí quisiera hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Sí ese sexy cejon no queria salir con el por las buenas, entonces lo haría por las malas...

Usaria ciertas fotos comprometedoras que tenía del inglés a su favor. Por suerte, Francis se las había pasado. De aquella lejana pero maravillosa época punk del rubio. Sí no tuviera esas fotos nunca se lo hubiera imaginado así. Era una lástima que no lo conociera en ese entonces, seguramente la habrían pasado bien... ¿Como diablos se había convertido en un amargado?...

Sin embargo, eso no importaba. Conseguiría una cita con el, a cualquier costo. Arthur no sabía lo que le esperaba...

_" Cómo un inglés es más o menos forzado a salir en una cita"_

Arthur se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, rodeado de varias montañas de libros. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Suspiro profundamente. Era mejor que se diera prisa. Por culpa del idiota de Gilbert no habia tenido tiempo para terminar sus pendientes. ¿Es que acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa más que darle problemas? ¿Por que demonios tenía que entrometerse en su vida? Y ahora no dejaba de molestarlo para que saliera con él... Seguramente estaba tramando alguna tontería. Pero no caería en su juego. Se sonrojo levemente al recordar todo lo que le había dicho en aquella borrachera. ¿En verdad Gilbert sentía algo por él?... Eso era imposible. Probablemente era solo una más de sus tonterías... Sin embargo, no podía borrar de su mente todas esas palabras que de alguna manera lo habían hecho tener mariposas en el estómago, sentir esa calidez al estar entre sus brazos. Esos besos que le había dado, que por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitar corresponder y que lo desconectaban de la realidad. Todas esas cosas lo hacían sentirse confundido. Porque él no quería nada con el albino. No estaba enamorado de él. No quería hacerse ilusiones. No quería salir lastimado otra vez...

Pero, ¿en que puta madre estaba pensando? No era como sí estuviera enamorado de ese idiota... Por supuesto que no. Tampoco era como sí le gustara ¿Que podía tener de especial ese imbécil? Movió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar todas esas estúpidas ideas. Debía concentrarse en su trabajo. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse de esas cosas.

-Kesesese...te ves muy adorable con esos lentes...- dijo una voz bastante familiar - Sí tan sólo fueras asi de lindo siempre...

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir tonterías?...- respondio él inglés sin apartar la vista de su libro, intentando ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas - Estoy muy ocupado, así que no tengo tiempo para estarte soportando... ¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo?...- se quejó al notar que el otro estaba tomandole una foto con su celular.

-Esta foto es genial para mi maravilloso blog -murmuro sin hacer caso de las quejas del rubio -Me pregunto sí les gustará a mis seguidores...

-¡Ni pienses que permitire que pongas esa foto en tú estúpido blog...!- le grito tratando de arrebatarle el celular - ¿Por que no te largas a molestar a otra persona?...

-Shh... Recuerda que no se puede gritar en la biblioteca- dijo él peliblanco con una sonrisa, alzando el celular, evitando que lo tomara - Además no deberías de ser tan malo conmigo

-Entonces largate de una maldita vez...- susurro el británico volviendo a sentarse en su silla y hundiendo su rostro en uno de los libros. ¿Por que demonios no se iba? Tal vez sí lo ignoraba se cansaria de molestar

-Que malo eres, yo sólo quiero hacerte compañía - contestó mientras hojeaba un libro que había tomado al azar - Mira... Creo que esto te va a interesar... - continuo llamando su atención.

-Puedes dejar de molestar... - dijo levantando su rostro y observando con enojo al otro- A diferencia tuya, yo sí tengo cosas importantes que ha...

De pronto; sin previo aviso, Gilbert lo sujeto de la barbilla atrayendolo hacia sí. Uniendo sus labios, utilizando el libro que había tomado para ocultar sus rostros de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí. Arthur sólo se quedo sorprendido, totalmente inmóvil, mientras sus mejillas se cubrian del detestable carmin. Cerró los ojos inconcientemente, dejándose llevar, disfrutando el momento. El beso solo duro un instante, que al ojiverde le pareció siglos.

-No estuvo tan mal,¿no crees? - hablo el prusiano una vez que abandonó sus labios.

- Cállate, git... - respondió completamente sonrojado - T...tengo que ir a... a buscar unos libros...- se excuso huyendo de ahí.

El inglés respiro hondo, escondiendose detrás de los libreros más alejados. Ese idiota no hacia mas que darle problemas. No quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría sí alguien los hubiera visto. ¿Acaso no se cansaba de molestar? Lo más seguro era que sólo era una más de sus bromas Entonces...¿Por que demonios había correspondido el beso?... Por alguna extraña razón no podía evitar dejarse llevar cada vez que él lo besaba. Era como sí todos sus pensamientos se detuvieran y no pudiera apartarse de él... Tampoco era como sí le gustaran esos besos. Obviamente no. Sin embargo, no lograba sacarselos de la cabeza...

-Niyo, niyo...¿que tenemos aquí?- dijo Gilbert sacandolo de sus ensoñaciones. -¿Por que huyes de mi?

- Yo... yo no estoy huyendo... - contestó clavando la mirada en el librero fingiendo que buscaba un libro - Pero que tonterías dices... -siguió riendo, tratando de ocultar sus nervios- Ya te dije que sólo necesitaba un libro... Así que ya te puedes ir, no necesito tú ayuda...

Sólo quería que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz.

-¿Sabes?...creo que tengo algo que te va a interesar muchísimo más...

- Sea lo que sea no me interesa. -hablo sin apartar la vista de los libros- No tengo tiempo para tú ridiculez

-Yo creo que sí- afirmó el peliblanco enseñandole su celular con una sonrisa- No pensaba que fueras tan alocado...

Las mejillas del británico se llenaron de carmin al ver la foto. Era de su época punk. Una época de la cual sólo quería olvidarse. ¿Como demonios había conseguido esas fotos?

- Borra eso. - le ordenó abalanzandose sobre él para apoderarse del celular

-No tan rápido, Arthur...- lo esquivo el ojirojo- Sí quieres que me deshaga de ellas sólo tienes que aceptar tener una cita conmigo. Sólo pido eso. Una cita. Después las borrare...

-¿Que demonios te has creido? -le reclamó el inglés enojado - Jamás saldría contigo, idiota. Así que borra esas fotos.

-Sí no aceptas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de subirlas a mi blog. ¿No quieres que eso pase o sí?. ..

-Maldito...

-No seas tan agresivo... -río aproximandose lentamente hacia él- Estoy seguro de que tú también deseas una cita con Ore-sama...

-¿Q...que tonterías dices? Como sí quisiera tener que soportarte...- se calmo al ver que albino agitaba su celular, amenazandolo - Supongo que no puedo negarme...- suspiro resignado -Esta bien, imbécil. Saldré contigo... P...pero no es como sí lo quisiera... así que no pienses cosas raras...

Gilert sólo río, observando como el inglés se ponía rojo y comenzaba a tartamudear.

- No te burles, idiot...

En ese instante, el peliblanco beso suavemente su mejilla. Haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

-Te ves tan lindo así...- murmuro con un enorme sonrisa- Gracias por la cita... - se despidió dejando al ojiverde sólo.

Arthur sólo se quedó en silencio, llevándose una mano a la mejilla. Definitivamente odiaba a ese imbécil. No hacia más que darle problemas. Detestaba que lo hiciera sentirse así. Nunca se enamoraria de él. Nunca...

**Traducciones:**

***Bruder:**_ Hermano _

***Du siehst wirklich schlecht: **_Te ves realmente mal_

***Grazie: **_Gracias_

*******Scheiße: **_Mierda_

***Of course not, idiot: **_Por supuesto que no, idiota_

_Bueno, eso es todo. _

_Ojalá les guste y dejen sus reviews. _

_Por fin tendrán una cita !_

_Espero poder publicar para la próxima semana. Eso sí no me lo impide él monstruo del mal llamando trabajo ._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
